Field of Invention
A funnel assembly is placed in an oil fill hole and used for pouring motor oil into cars or motorcycles. Thus the motor oil is poured into containers with the oil fill hole smoothly, without being spilled.
Description of Related Arts
A funnel is used to channel liquid or fine-grained substances into containers with a small opening. Without a funnel, the liquid may be spilled.
However, the positions of the oil fill holes on oil containers of various cars or motorcycles are different. The oil fill hole may be arranged at an upper or a lower place of the engine case. For users, it may be difficult to insert a stem of the funnel into the oil fill hole. The stem of the funnel is generally linear and there are various types of funnel, such as those revealed in Pat. No. ES1119986 and Pat. App. Pub. No. US2012152408.These funnels can be applied to oil fill holes at different positions. A flexible hose is connected to the funnel and a ball valve is arranged at the stem of the funnel so that the funnel can be rotated to different directions.
The shortcoming of the funnel revealed in Pat. App. Pub. No. US2012152408 is in that a flexible and bendable hose is used as the stem of the funnel However, the flexible hose is difficult to be fixed and positioned. The flexibility also causes trouble in use. The hose is easy to twist and is unable to be fixed. Once users don't hold the hose properly, the hose is easy to be released from the oil fill hole and the motor oil is spilled.
As to Pat. ES1119986, the ball valve on the stem is connected to a cap. After the cap being covered on the oil fill hole, the vector of phase of the funnel can be adjusted. The disadvantage of the device is in that the funnel is unable to be fixed at the position after adjustment. This is due to that there is no positioning member between the ball valve and the cap. Thus users need to hold the funnel with one hand while the other hand is used for pouring the motor oil. The funnel revealed in the Pat. US2012152408 also got the same problem.